


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-04-28 - Iowa Wedding

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sheafrotherdon's "Life (an Iowa apocrypha)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-04-28 - Iowa Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117771) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 




End file.
